The present invention relates to an article of manufacture intended for use as a compartmented storage container. The invention enables a user to store, transport and consume either two quantities of different nutrient or beverage liquids or foods or a large quantity of the same liquid or food.
Relevant prior art compartmented storage containers are to be found in Class 215/Subclass 6.
Illustrative of relevant prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 880,082, Feb. 1980, Kendrick; 2,110,237, Mar. 1938, Parsons; 2,326,414, Aug. 1943, Thompson; 2,833,436, May 1958, Ruderian; 3,410,444, Nov. 1968, Morane; and 4,336,891, June 1982,Smith.